Not All Dogs go to Heaven
by SleepiPanda
Summary: It was all over. All of the Akatsuki were dead...they are dead, aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

"How can you eat so much?"

The little puppy had poked his head out of the Tupperware container, and yipped at his host. He then proceeded to eat the pot roast with gusto. Shelby sighed at the little labrodor puppy she had found wandering by the dumpster outside. The little guy was malnourished, starving, and looked like the saddest thing in the world. The poster puppy for one of those sad animal abuse commercials with the sad music in the back that makes you wanna cry.

He was a Labrador Retriever, that's what Shelby could identify. What she could not tell, was what kind of lab he was. He had a black body, but his face was a bright yellow orange. '_He must be mixed_.**'** She remembered was had happened around fifteen minutes ago...

** (15 Minutes Ago)**

**The fluffy (_She called herself fluffy. Being 163 pounds does not make you fat._) teenager mumbled about lying mothers, walking out the door, and down the three steps of the porch, tugging a large trash bag. This was bullshit. Her mom had just spent three weeks at her boyfriend's house and had just gotten back two days ago. She is going back for another week, after she had told Shelby that she would stay home to spend time with her. Liar. The angry girl stalked around the corner of the house, a cloud hanging over her head. **_'I hate being home by myself..'_** The garbage bag was heavy in her hands. Her weak, tiny, no muscle hands. She was going over her moms lies and loneliness when she had looked up and saw the puppy sniffing around. Shelby had whistled at him and called softy,"Hey baby...what are you doing out here?" The puppy ( who she guessed was around 8 weeks old) snapped up, and just lit up at the sight of her. He had ran over to her (Which was the cutest thing ever) and started whining and yipping, tail waving. She took him inside and fed him left over pot roast from last night.**

**(Present)**

The puppy had finished and was wiggling with excitement. He was so adorable, and the seventeen year old didn't want to put him back outside in the cold. That would be cruel. Her mom would say 'no'. The puppy stopped moving and cried, it was like he knew what she was thinking. "She's never here anyway, I'm keeping you." "Ark! Ark!" Shelby squatted down and petted the happy puppy. "You're such a good boy!" That got the little guy started. He started to bark in flurries of yips and squeals. "Aww...you love being a good boy don't you!" The puppy jumped up on the girls chest. Shelby cuddled with him,"You are just so cute..." She held the puppy as he licked her face lovingly,"You're just like a little Tobi..." The puppy stopped moving. Shelby looked down at him and inspected the puppy. His left eye was closed, a scar covered it. His remaining eye was a bright shining chocolate brown. "Poor baby..your eye.." She stroked his head,"You're defiantly a Tobi." The newly dubbed Tobi waggled his fuzzy tail, whining.

Shelby picked him up and took the lab to the bathroom,"You need a bath." She walked into the small bathroom and flicked on the lights, Tobi in hand. She plugged the tub and turned on the water, messing with the handles until it was warm. "Shit, I forgot the towel. You stay here Tobi, be a good boy." She set the puppy in the slowly rising tub. She ran down the hallway and got a towel. Shelby quickly returned to the bathroom, only to find Tobi nipping at the running water flowing from the bath faucet. She turned the water off,"Time to get clean." The brunette washed Tobi with the dog shampoo that her friend, Michaela forgot over there. Soon Tobi was a squeaky clean puppy. "..I should go Skype Michaela.." The teenager sat Tobi on the floor,"You can go look around, just don't pee on anything, ok?" He waggled off. Shelby went across the hall, into her room, the red and brown carpet tickling her feet. She landed on her bed and picked up her laptop, logging into Skype and video calling Michaela.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(TOBI)<em>**

The girl went into a room. She had told me to look around. The girl was kind. She will be useful. I felt the fuzzy flooring between my toes, what is this? Carpet? It was rare to even see little of it, as only extremly wealthy ccan get hold of it. But this-_child _has it all over her home. Aside from the kitchen and a little room in the back, and the bathroom of course, all the flooring was fuzzy. She even had carpets, on top of carpets! She doesn't seem to be very wealthy, as this is a small house. And there is many strange and unknown things within the house. In the living room, there was a large black screen. I have no idea what it is, or why is was there, but it intruiged me. I hopped up on the couch, hitting a long grey rectangle with my paw. The empty black screen flashed to life, startling me. I jumped, growling. I could feel my fur puffing up. On the screen, a man dresses like a bat was fighting a clown who was cackling, screaming,_"Batsy! Is that the best you can do? AhhahahaHA!" _I have no idea how they got in that screen, but I soon figured out that they weren't really there. I watched, the Batman (as the authorities onscreen called him) swiftly disabled the clown's henchmen. The clown man in purple laughed away inside of a black-_I'm not even sure what that is. _It had four wheels. But that's all I knew. I continued yo watch.

Why would this man dress like a bat? Was he a rouge ninja? I am confused. The clown had something in one of his hands, he pulled something and a loud bang erupted from it. The Batman threw something at the clown,_"You're finished, Joker!" _The machine the Joker was in crashed, the purple clown falling out. Batman apprehended him. Soon, the screen faded to black, credits showing.

"Aww..you like Batman." I jumped and looked at the girl. I took her looks in. She had a heart shaped face with deep brown eyes that were framed by black glasses. Her brown hair went to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Slight shadows under her sleepy eyes. She looked had np muscle and was slightly overweight. She was wearing a large loose black and white striped sweater that hung of her shoulders. She was wearing semi-tight pants made of a material that was unkown to him, but it did give her a nice bottom shape... (**denim) ** She picked him up, cradiling him. "Michaela said that she would take us to the vet when she and Kendra get back. They won't be here for a week, but eh, I'll think we will be fine." She scratched a spot on his head, it felt nice... Yes, he would stay here. Hopefully, the rest of the Akatstuki would follow his scent and show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry bout how long this takes to update, but I work on bits and pieces to get a decent enough length. Plus I'm not a very good writer so meh. :D I wonder who else our little fluffy panda will find? I would love for fanart of this, I've drawn a few things, and I'll can them the next time I have the chance.**

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Shelby had adopted Tobi. In that time, Tobi had begun to fill out. He was still skinny, but didn't look as if he was about to snap in half. Shelby found that Tobi was intelligent.<em> Very<em> intelligent. He would do as she asked, whether it would be picking something up, help clean up, or simply responding to her as if talking. _'Where have I read this before...this situation seems so damn familiar...' _ Maybe she read something on Fanfiction...? Nope, nothing came to mind.

Shelby was laying down on the couch, Tobi sprawled out on her belly. He had a peaceful expression on his face, calm-like. She rubbed his back, which sent his tail thumping. They were watching_ Batman: The Animated Series_, again. Tobi adored it. Something jumped up on the couch, a black and white face appeared. It was Zetsu, a small oddly colored Thai Ridgeback. She found him yesterday in her back yard, laying near some daffodils. She was wondering how such a breed was down here, as well as his odd coloring, but she didn't care. The puppy would not come near her at first. Shelby had to lure him inside with a pork chop. The puppy was black and white, which was an even rarer oddity, and he seemed to have schizophrenia. One minute he would be hateful, and the next he's apologetic and loving toward her. Zetsu. A fitting name. He had a slight intrest in _Two-Face _from the show they were watching. Zetsu looked around to be 10 weeks old, with large paws. He was going to be big, and Shelby knew it. She smiled at the puppy when he climbed up the couch. Zetsu made an excited sound and licked Shelby's face,

Tobi whined at Zetsu, who made a noise and made himself comfortable in the crook of Shelby's neck, his head on her chest. The pinstriped sweater made a nice cushion. Zetsu seemed to be a fan of the show, like Tobi. Shelby was tempted to name him Harvey. Zetsu nosed her neck, licking it. He growled at himself, then stopped. Zetsu indeed. Shelby's mom had called her, turns out, she'll be staying at homeboy's for _another three weeks_. She told her pissed off daughter where the bank card was, so she could _provide for herself. 'Sometimes I wish Dad was still here...' _The brunette felt her eyes water, then rubbed them. Her dad would have never left her alone and broke promises. The most promise he broke was when he couldn't get up to play with her, because of his bad back. But he always apologized and they'd watch TV together, or he made it up to her later. Her mom never did. Tobi nosed her face, his large brown eye staring at her. Zetsu stared with yellow eyes that seemed...curious? "It's nothing...Hey, _Naruto _is on, wanna watch it?" She changed the channel. The opening for the original show popped up, catching the puppies attention. "Huh...It's the first episode..." She mumbled. "I haven't watched this show in years...I wonder why."

About five minutes later, Shelby remembered. "Ohhhh, now I remember, VIZ fucked it up, turning it into shit! It would be better to watch my uncut Naruto DVDs!" She pondered about their location. "...I don't remember where they are." She facepalmed. Tobi rolled over on his back. The teen looked at him. He was panting with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. "...Your too cute for your own good." His eye shined. Zetsu mumbled. She noticed Zetsu was watching the 62 inch plasma TV with _such_ intensity. "...Why _so_ serious, Zetsu?" _'Ha. Heath Legder was the best.' _The ridgeback payed her no attention, he was too busy watching _Naruto _like a creeper. In the corner of her eye, she saw her iPhone light up on the coffee table. She got a text.

Shelby stretched her arm out to the coffee table, picking up the black-and-purple zebra striped cellular device. After unlocking it, she opened the text from Michaela. Then squealed silently. The text was a picture, Michaela found two puppies. One was a large, greyish Pitbul mix that looked almost blue. The other puppy looked like he could be related to Tobi, it was a black Labrador puppy, smaller than Tobi. The message itself was asking '_What should I name them? They're so cute! :D I found them in the park! Two little boys!' _Shelby looked at her two dogs, showing them the picture. "They're cute, aren't they?" Tobi yapped at the picture, going nuts, and tail flying. She looked at him, at Zetsu, then back to the picture. "Why the hell not?" She wrote up the text and sent it.

_Name them Kisame and Itachi._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Do-do-do-dodo-doodle-doodle-doooo~_**

* * *

><p>It was a surprise really.<p>

Who knew that Itachi and Kisame where so close, just a few blocks away from his girls home..Wait. _His Girl? _Great. He was getting attatched. Tobi mummbled from his place on the cushy bed. Zetsu was laying down lower on the bed, between the girl and the wall. They both where surprised when Shelby had let them sleep in he bed with her. Said teenager was sleeping heavily he had barked accidently at a spider on the wall. When he turned thinking she would be awake and angry, she just made a sound and rolled over. Cute, really.

He pawed at the yellow puffy comforter covering _his Girl_. She was wearing soft pink pants with little black penguins all over them. And a lacy undershirt with spaghetti straps that fell loosely off her shoulder's. He could she her purple lacy underw- _No!_ He growled, thinking of the strange girl and her strange riches.

He was baffled again when he went into her room. It was smaller than his own room back at the Akatsuki HQ, but yet it was just so..._warm. _The bed was just a mattress ontop of a boxspring, pushed up in a corner of the room, the side laying against it. The yellow blanket with black designs on it, black sheets, with so many pillows ontop. _So many pillows._ He was laying ontop of one himself. She had herself wrapped around a white puffy body pillow, her face snuggling into it. He could count more than ten regular pillows, two body pillows, three small ones, and one large circular one that was yellow with a large black bat on it _(which reminded him of Batman). _The bed itself was a queen sized. There was a small stand next to its, rolls and balls of yarn in different color underneath. It was apparent that she liked to knit. She did alittle sewing as well. She had sewn together the large blanket on the floor. The white walls were covered with canvas' and drawings, most she did herself. Parts that where uncovered, he could see large cracks in the wall. She had a..._TeeVee _on top of a stand by the next wall. On another side of the room near the door, was long mirror, leaning against the wall. It had cracks at the bottom. Next to it was a white shelf, full of books. The room was so interesting, and it smelled like her... At this he buried his snout in the blanket, inhaling the scent. He couldn't name it, but she smelled of slight strawberries and the perfume she uses...Lucky was the name she called it.

They had gotten larger again. Zetsu and him. Although it was only slightley, they were still growing at a rapid rate. It was amusing to see the girl wonder over this. _"How are you two so big already? You both shoul' still be small at your age!" _Tobi rubbed at his back, she had put what she called a harness on him and Zetsu. _"I don't like collars..a freind on mine, her dog's collar got stuck and he hung himself around a tree...poor Joey..." _His was red, Zetsu's was green. Oddly, Tobi figured this is better than having something around your neck. He turned his head, Zetsu was asleep, now closer to the curled up teenager. Zetsu wouldn't adimit it either, but both sides of him are growing attatched as well.

Tobi liked Zetsu, but didn't want to felt protective. He knew he shouldn't, and he's blaming it on bieng a dog. He stared at her, pondering. _Would she still like them if she knew? _He hoped she would! He was her good boy! _No! _ Madara placed a paw over his nose, trying to control the happy side of him. She could bring him out in a heartbeat. The girl knew he was smart, which was a problem. The thing was, when he tried to be a dumb Tobi, she asked him to do something and _Madara _would do it, tail wagging.

Madara growled. He would deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the black curtains and the shut blinds. The annoying blue jays outside where chirping. <em>'...Mordecaaiiii...shut uuuuuup...'<em> Shelby grumbled in her head. The chirping just got louder. _'Urrrhhh..' _Shelby often called things different names. Blue Jays were Mordecais, Raccoons Rigbeys, birds Deidara's, people she disliked were jackwagons, the list went on. She had been buzzing in and out of consciousness and a light sleep, occasionally slipping into a short dream. She moaned and opened her lazy eyes. Looking to a clock, she saw that it was nine o' three. Total Bullturkey. She lifted a wrist and rubbed an eye. It was...fuck. What day was it again? She couldn't remember. She felt a weight on her legs. Looking down, she saw Zetsu sleeping. Tobi was standing on the bed looking out the window. Silly reached up and stroked his back. He jumped, turning around. Tobi started to wag his tail, happy to see her awake. Zetsu opened an eye, and closed it again. He was comfortable.

Shelby smiled and sat up. She stretched her arms in a way that shouldn't be possible for a normal person. She had joined hands, stretching her arms up and behined her back, twisting her joints forward. A sigh escaping her. This was the only way she could stretch, due to her double jointed body.. Tobi stared. "What?" She croaked out. Her voice always sounded terrible right after a good nights sleep. She stratched her head and ushered Zetsu off her legs and onto a pillow. Swinging her legs over the bed, she looked for her phone to check the date. It was Thursday. Bleh. A notification popped up, _Take Puppies to Vets!_That's right, they had to get checked out today.. She looked at the puppies, they looked dirty. "We should take a bath." She commented. Why waste water when they could take one together? It would save water and keep her neglectfull mom from bitching. Tobi sprang up, eye wide. Zetsu stared at her. Again. "What? I'm not _that _ugly!" She walked out of the room, turning right in the hall to get two towels from the cupboard that was built into the wall. She the went to the bathroom, which was right across from her room. The dogs waited at the door, they really never paid attention to the bathroom before.. Shelby turned the water on, testing it, and pushed on the plug, making it drop. She picked up a pinkish bottle with bubbles on it and unscrewed the cap. "Bubbles would be nice...won't they?" She squirted it into the filling tub. She checked the soap sitting on the tub corner. It would work. Tobi and Zetsu watched, but then it happened.

She started to _strip._

Madara dropped his jaw, then quickly closed them. He thought she was _giving _them a bath, not _getting _in the bath! Oh, there goes the sweater..Fuck! Zetsu was having an argument with himself whether this was okay to watch or not. He got lost in his thoughts until he felt himself being picked up. Shelby had picked them up and proceeded to the bathtub. She stepped inside, holding the stiff puppies close. "Time to get clean, right?" She slowly sat down, putting the puppies down into the water.

Pink bubbles decorated the white tub, strawberry scented. Madara whined. This was terrible.

* * *

><p>She had a fondness for striped sweaters apparently.<p>

Shelby scrounged around the kitchen, looking for food. "Gotta have something good around here..." Zetsu watched her from his place on a rug. '_She's a very odd one. **You think so? That bath was fun though- **That's enough! We shouldn't think if her like that! **You know you liked it. She's a bit chubby for my tastes though. Don't deny it. You liked it.' **_If he had been in his own body, his face would be red. It was true, his 'light' side found her personality attractive, while the 'dark' side...well, he was just a pervert. "Found eeeeeettt~" Shelby sang lightly, off key. She had a terrible singing voice and didn't like people hearing it. She cheerfully opened the large round jar, reached in, and found...nothing. She twitched. There was _ nothing_ good in the house to eat. Her mom forgot to buy grocery's before she left. Again. She sighed and looked at the clock. 3:35. Enough time to walk down to the local United Supermarket and pick something up. "I don't wanna go buy myself..." She looked at him, pondering. "I guess I can take you and Tobi, Zetsu. It's been a while since we've gone for a walk right?" She went to collect her messenger bag and the double leash. The double leash was like a regular leash, but halfway down it split into two hooks. This way she only had to hold on to one leash. She called Tobi and clipped the hooks on the metal loops on the back of their harnesses. "We got everything, let's go."

They walked out the door, down the five porch steps, up to the street, then turned right. They walked four blocks before getting to the main road, then turned left. It was a long walk, but they made it to the store, and walked it. Doors sliding open automatically, scaring the puppies. She picked them up, and placed them in the bottom of a cart. Pushing it, she went to the freezer isle.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very eventful at the store. Lots of people did stop and gush about how cute Zetsu and Tobi was though. Shelby hummed a little ditty as she stirred the milkegg/butter mixture in the pan. She was making scrambled eggs. She made some pretty bitchin' scrambled eggs. She wondered if the puppies would like them. She soon finished them and places two puppy sized amounts on two bowls, and some for her. Picking up a fork, she made her way to the living room, balancing three plates.

The three of them watched some _Transformers: Prime._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Sorry I haven't been updating, but at school we've been doing the EOI tests n all that other junk.. OH! I made a picture so you know what Shelby looks like! littlebunnylynn .deviantart .com/art /Not-All-Dogs-go-to-Heaven-Shelby- 298617199 Just get rid of the spaces! Feel free to make your own art, just send me a link n credit me okay? Just a reminder, it is a little difficult for me to write- or in this case type- my stories down.**

* * *

><p>Shelby sniffled,"Oh..Breakdown...!" She was still a wee bit upset how Arachnid killed Breakdown on the show. Knockout is gonna be spark-broken... Zetsu sighed at her. This was ridiculous. Right now, they were waiting for their ride. Supposedly, Shelby's friends Michaela and Kendra were coming to pick them up. To take them...to the vet. The vet. THE VET!<p>

Zetsu snapped up and turned to Tobi,"**She's taking us to the vet!**" Tobi looked at him,"So," He started in the Madara voice,"What's the big deal about that? It's just a doctor." "Yes, but what do people usually take their pets to the vets for?" The light side questioned. "**Shots, blood work,...neutering." **Madara looked at him wide eyed. "**I'm not losing my junk." **The dark side grumbled. Tobi whimpered. She wasn't gonna was she? Would she? He tightened his legs.

Shelby came back into the living room, hands struggling to open a red bottle with a large white 'G' on the front. "Stupid, freakin'-! I'm thiiiirrrsttyyyy!" She complained. She tried to twist the large orange cap off, but quickly stopped. "Ow..." Her palm had a red mark where she tried to twist off the top. "..hurts.." She placed it on the coffee table and sat on the couch, glaring at the red bottle. "..Stupid Gatorade.." She wanted the sweet sports drink inside so bad.

Shelby turned her head and looked at the puppies, who were staring. "You guys aren't gonna like gettin' shots...I know I don't. I hate them...and all needles really." She fumbled with the bottom of her large swirlish black and white sweater. "But it's so you don't get sick. Okay? I hope you don't think I'm a bad person..I mean, it's not like I'm getting you neutered or anything like that.." That got a breath of relief from them, oh thank Kami. "Hope Michaela doesn't get mad at me for not having that done.." She leaned back into the semi-soft couch. She blew a puff of air out,"Huu.." Shelby stared at the running ceiling fan. She always liked watching the propellers, even when she was a baby. She would start to cry and someone would turn the light of one and out her under it. Her crying would cease, the chubby baby amazed at the ceiling fan. The fixation never went away. Tobi rolled onto his back and stared at it. It was weird. It was a fan, yet it was a light- of course the light was off by now. His girl and her strange technology...

His girl had decided to get up. Now she standing on the table and reached up to pull a cord. The bright light clicked on. She yawned, lifting a leg to step off, when it got caught on air. "Fuck!" Shelby fell off the coffee table, smacking her head on the large cushy La-Z-Boy recliner. She yelped, flailing her arms wildly. "Shit! Fuck!"

It hurt. She hit her forehead on the edge of the left arm rest. The chubby girl sat up on her knees slowly, trying to rub the pain away on her forehead. _'That shit stiiiinngss...! How the hell did I trip?' _She sent a hateful stare at the innocent looking table. "I know your game. You can't fool me, you Hitler incarnation..." It didn't respond, but Tobi did. He came waddling in the living room tugging a frosty looking water bottle in his jaws. It was kinda big, so he had it beneath him. He pulled it over to the teenager. "...Thank you Tobi." She placed the cold bottle on her forehead,_'He denfinetly got this outta the fridge..' _The little Weirdo. He barked a little, a 'Thank You' she guessed. Her forehead throbbed.

Oooowwwww...

It was definitely going to bruise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but I gotta give ya'll something..<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to the vet was...eventful.

Although people were concerned about the large bruise that was on her face, especially since it was forming a black eye on her head, it was ok.

As Shelby predicted, Micheala was a little angry that her. Something about being a bleeding heart... "Oh well...you alright lil' guy?" She asked the puppy. He just stared. You see, Shelby found ANOTHER puppy. It was a cute little corgi mix. He was a small reddish thing. Shelby found him sleeping under a bush. Well, more like Tobi pulled her over there, tail wagging. He was so skinny, and didn't really put up much protest when he was picked up. The poor thing just stared at her with blank brown eyes. He looked older, around four months old, older than the two she has. He was so skinny and lethargic. What was sadder, he was right outside the vets office. How did nobody see him? He is friggin _red. _Shelby stroked his back, noting the faint white circle-ish spot over where his heart would be. He was so skinny and lethargic. He had an IV drip while he was at the clinic. The good news, he did eat the wet food the vet gave her. She was gonna feed him again in an hour. But he was still so... Shelby sighed.

The vet wanted to see him in a week.

Needless to say, Shelby got a new dog. She dubbed the lazy eyed corgi-mix Sasori. Four hours ago, Shelby picked him up from the vets. He was there for two days. He's now resting on a poofy dog pillow in the living room. Shelby was also dog sitting for Micheala, as she had to go to Altus for a job interview. Five puppies in her house.

Speaking of puppies..."Raaarroo!"

SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK

A large blue puppy ran in the living room, a large chew toy shaped like a octopus in his mouth. Kisame was having so much fun with the toy she gave him...like he hated that thing with a burning passion. Itachi was watching Supernanny with Zetsu, and Tobi was..was that her bra?!

Tobi was waddling in the room, tangled up in a lacy bra. ..her black lacy bra. "Tobi! What are you doing?!" He froze and looked at her. He wagged his tail. "Oh god," Shelby sighed,"Come here little man." He attempted to run over,tripped, and face-planted. Right into Shelby's lap.

"How did you get this.. I don't leave my bras out.._especially the sexy ones..._" She muttered the last bit. The girl untangled her puppy. She lifted him under the armpits. "You sir, are kooky." He stuck his tongue, making her laugh. Shelby cuddled the lab. "If only you were a man, Tobi. I'd love to date you..You make me laugh..you cheer me up...and you show me so so so much lovings.." It was true.

Shelby hasn't had a decent man- scratch that. A decent _boy_ in her life. There were no men in this town. Only childish assholes. Ones who don't know the meaning of no..

She got up to go put the bra up in her dresser.

If only he were a man.


	6. Chapter 6

Shelby was passed out.

The poor girl had tired herself out painting. She claimed she couldn't paint worth a fig, but she was a hell of a lot better than him. Sasori observed the canvas. It was an almost finished painting of a horse with a horn on its head. What did she call it? A unicorn. It was a blue unicorn.

While Sasori didn't believe that this was art was anywhere near his precious puppets, but she was notably good with pencil and paper. In fact, Sasori has found multiple sketches of different things around the house. Shelby mostly drew the pups, doing various things. As it is, Kisame and Itachi were going to stay with them longer, as their_ 'owner'_ was staying somewhere called a 'college' for a..while? She claimed she couldn't take them with her, and _'there was no way in hell she was leaving them with her mom'_. So they were staying with them until further notice. Shelby clearly had no issue, neither did Kisame apparently, since he's been her best friend second to Tobi.

Glancing at the girl, he noticed the ever faithful Tobi was laying next to her feet. It was odd, seeing him so..._mellow. _Could it be because the Brat wasn't here? No, it wasn't that. Sasori sighed and laid back down on his pillow. How he _despised _this fleshy body. He was injured. He got sick. He had to eat. Rest. _Empty his bowels._ He shuddered at that. But he shuddered even more at the thought of what could have happened if the girl hadn't stepped in. He would've been dead. Speaking of dead...

Why wasn't he?

Sasori was left to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kisame tore through the squeaky toy octopus. Oh how he loved it! And how he loved that girl! The nice one, not his mean crabby strict owner Michaela, who never took baths with him, or sometimes shared her food. But <em>her, <em>she did! And to top it off, she didn't care that he was a...what did they call him? A Pit? A Pitbull? With his 'owner' she took all these precautions and was harder on him than Itachi, even when they do the same thing. Shelby clearly didn't care and treated them all equally. She even encouraged his 'puppy lovings' as she called them. Which was him butting his head on her and licking her, including giving 'hugs'. She never shouted at them, or smacked their butts. ...She did spray them with a spray bottle and tell them 'No' though.. He liked the spray bottle. He liked biting the water. He liked her.

She was his friend.

Kisame tore a leg off the octopus. It was in shreds between his paws.

He wanted to stay.

* * *

><p>Zetsu and Itachi sat in the fenced in backyard.<p>

Zetsu was gazing at the flowers, and Itachi was looking at the other buildings, noting the extensive amount of birds. Mostly blue jays and little black birds. **"So...what do you think of her?" **Itachi looked to Zetsu, who was staring at him. "Hn." She was...okay. **"_He_ likes her..I think he wants to keep her, if we ever get back to normal." **Madara has an infatuation? And he wasn't torturing them? That's a first. Then again, this was a special situation. "Hn." "Is that all you say, Uchiha?" Zetsu glared at him. Itachi stared at him blankly. "No."

"...**..." "Your a terrible person."**


	7. Chapter 7

"No! Kisame! Drop it!" The large puppy did as told, releasing the Aquaman doll. Oh how he hated Aquaman.. An irked Shelby picked up the doll, cradling it. "Kisame, we all know Aquaman is virtually useless, but that doesn't give you the excuse to try to eat him! You already destroyed three toys and two bones!" The 15 week old just barked at her. Shelby sighed,"You're lucky you're cute." She squatted down to his level and started to pet him. Soon the pets turned to belly rubs, causing one of the most dangerous Akatsuki members to roll on his back, bliss on his puppy face.

Kisame turned his head to Itachi,_"Itachi, yooouuu muuuussstt geeett soooommeee..This feeels soooooo goooooooddd!" _His little yellow eyes rolled. Itachi just turned back to the tv, watching Nanny Jo deal with brattier children then Sasuke and incoherent parents was more important then that. Besides, he'll get some light lovings from the girl later. ...Plus he has to keep on eye on that bastard Madara. This girl was too nice to be involved with _him. _

Shelby was playing with both Kisame and Tobi. The two seemed to be the only ones who would get this energetic with her, which made her a happy little duck. She brought out a tug-o-war rope, getting the two puppies to play with each other. She smiled, enjoying them playing.

Kisame had no qualms with that ass Madara right now. Whats done in the past is done, he was content where he was. After all, he doesn't have to deal with those pesky Konoha shinobi or the _Hachibi..._ Fucker. He had it made here. Plus he had a pretty girl attending to his every need! What could go-

_KNOCK _

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

All movement stopped. Kisame and Tobi quit playing. Zetsu peeked in from the kitchen. Itachi jumped off the couch. All the dogs, even the drowsy Sasori, turned their heads to the door. Zetsu growled.

Shelby stared at the door.

_KNOCK _

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

There it came again. Shelby stood up, and answered the door. She opened the door and when she saw who it was, a frown formed on her face. "What do _you _want?" A tall man was at the door. Well, not a man, he seemed about Itachi's age. The male had a hickish look to him, if the cowboy hat was any consideration. "Sugah Bea-" He began, only to be cut off. "Don't call me that." Shelby snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest, her body language telling the ninjas that she was not happy. Kisame plopped by her feet, glaring at the brunette at the door. The boy glanced down, noticing what he was, and immediately had a look of uneasiness about him. "Shelbah Lynn... You have one of _those?" _He said with disgust. Shelby got a look of fury. "One of what? Kisame ain't doin' nothin' to you. _Why are you here, Dean?" _She hissed, touching Kisame with her foot. Most of the dogs aside from Itachi and Sasori, were crowded by the door. Some growling lowly at the boy.

Dean, the identified male, had a slight fear in his eyes from the dogs. "Su- I mean..Shelbah, Ah just wanted to..talk wit 'chu!" He stuttered. The angry girl replied,"Sure you do..wait. If you wanna talk, why don't you go talk to ya girlfriend! Oh wait...She broke up with you!"

Shelby was not happy. She was having a great day, and then this fucker had to come and ruin it.

Dean Lewis Bartow. 18-year-old farm boy with good looks and and a voice to make you swoon. With his bright blue eyes, fluffy brown hair, tall height, and his tan skin, he could make any girl his. Not to mention his nice muscles.. But of course nobody is perfect. He had an uncontrollable lust, not to mention he's a spoiled boy used to getting what he wants. For some reason Shelby couldn't understand, this boy wanted her. Of all the girls, he chose her. It didn't take him to long to get to her, in fact, they were dating for six months before she fucked him. Yes, _she_ fucked _him. _Not the other way around. Dean had an uncontrollable lust. He also didn't want to be seen with her.

He was cheating on her after they dated for two months. Of course she didn't catch him until he got the other girls knocked up. Two of them. Of course Shelby fucked him up and dropped his ass like a rock. It wasn't the first time it happened. Besides, he had no love for animals. With the way he treated his show stock, you didn't have to be a genius to tell.

So why was he here?

"I asked you a question," She sneered,"What do you want,cheater?" Dean looked at the girl he lost. "Sugah Bear- I want chu back." He begged. "Yeah, you and half my exes. No, go away." She attempted to close the door, only to have a foot in the way. She opened it back up.

Shelby gave him a dirty look. "I told you, NO." "Come on Sugah!" He started to raise his voice. The dogs lunged forward growling. He jumped back, eyes wide.

"DOWN!" Shelby commanded. The akatsuki obeyed, sitting. The glared at the man. "Dean, I said no." The cowboy sighed,"Well, you can't blame a fella fer tryin'.." He picked a box up next to him, it was a beat up thing. "This is ah present fer you..If yew won' take me back, at least take this.." Shelby shifted her eyes from the box to him. "Will you quit bothering me...?" She asked quietly. The cowboy said softly,"Ah promise...This is the las' time.." She took the box from him, feeling something shifting inside. She stepped inside the house.

"Dean..you hurt me." "...Ah know."

She shut the door.

She locked the door.

Shelby put the box on the ground.

She peered inside.

A silky golden retriever puppy was inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Shelby had a faraway look in her eyes. Deidara in her lap. He had dirty fur and looked neglected. She stoked his back, taking notes of the filth in his fur. Some of the blond fur was brown and matted. He had fur over one of his eyes, blocking the vision in that eye. The top of Deidara had been hastily brushed, an attempt to hide the true abuse done. He needed work done on him. He needed care, love, and a good bath. Hands gently ran over his body, searching for any signs of a wound. He did have bruising. "Son of a bitch.." The girl hissed. How could Dean have done this? Then again, it doesn't surprise her. The puppy whined. He had a scar over each of his paw pads, and they looked fresh. "Poor baby.." Tobi attempted to sniff him, only to have Deidara snap at him. "Hey, hey, hey!" The girl thumped him on the nose. "Don't be mean.." The blond pup huffed. Then growled. He was in pain, dirty, and sore! He didn't want that idiot Tobi in his face! _"Senpai! Deidara-Senpai!" _Ooo! That baka was gonna get it!

* * *

><p>Sasori watched from his cushion. The brat was here. And he looked terrible. He noted that his old partner was acting less bratish than usual. Was he just exhausted or was it the girl? Either way, it's good to not hear him spew his nonsense about his 'art' if you call it that. Sasori layed his head on his paws. He was not going to pay any attention to that tiny nugget of concern. He will not.<p>

...Stupid fleshy body. Making him feel emotions..

* * *

><p>Shelby had to cut the fur. Deidara seemed happier when he didn't feel the pain of the tangles, and after that warm bath? Forget about that annoyance Tobi. Deidara was feeling good. Much better than when that...guy had him.<p>

Deidara remembered dying. He remembered dying in a bang. He. Remembered. Everything.

Even that Uchiha brat.

Deidara remembered many things since his death. He was reborn. As a dog. His dog mother was weak, his sire, a 'champion', whatever that ment. The boy..._Dean. _He was ruthless. Deidara remembered the litter being larger. He was number 6 out of 12. Two puppies died within the week of being born. Three starved in the period of two weeks. When they started walking, that's when Dean started to hit them. He called it asserting his dominance. Deidara called it being a monster. The puppies mother was so skinny and beat by Dean, she even wet herself when she saw him. She was so terrified, she did nothing as the boy abused her pups. She did nothing when Dean savagely beat a puppy who crossed his path. Only Deidara had enough sense to stay away from him. When the boy took him, he thought he was going to die. His fur was pulled hard, and he was shoved in a box. He had no idea what going to happen. But he was happy he wasn't in that cold filthy barn anymore.

He whined at the girl who was gently scrubbing him. _"Please keep me.."_


	9. Chapter 9

It was a quiet town most of the time, really it was. But it was sunny, a light occasional breeze, not a cloud in the sky. People were outside, mowing lawns, working in their yards- children playing. The small town with a population around 3700, mostly farmers and wannabee gangsters and little old ladies who don't know how to mind their own business. Especially in this town. Everyone knew everyone, and their business.

In particular, everyone knew about Shelby and her families business. So it became up and about when a woman saw the large bruise on the young girls head when she was at the grocery store. And magically, the very next day, the Bartow boy was seen on her porch, having a yelling match with her. It didn't take long for rumors to appear, considering the fact the girl in question had kept very suspicious and shady company.

Rumors had hit the town.

It wouldn't take long for the rumors to hit Shelby's brothers and sisters.

* * *

><p>Something was up.<p>

Shelby could feel the stares on her as she walked down the street, six puppies walking aside her. She had three on each side. She had strategically placed Itachi and Tobi with Zetsu on her right, keeping them away from Deidara, who for some reason did _not _like them too much. Deidara was placed in the middle, between Kisame and Sasori. The retriever's coat was cut. Deidara's fur was in such bad shape, Shelby had to buzz his fur close to his skin, then bathe him with special shampoo. He had ticks in his ears, and an extreme case of fleas. Shelby took care of that very quickly. She was working on his behavior..this one...

She was questioning to herself,_'What the hell are they staring at? Haven't they seen dogs before?' _It must have been a strange sight. A girl in tight fitting yoga pants walking a variety of six dogs. The second trip to the vet still fresh in her mind. She had taken Sasori back up there to get checked up, so she went ahead and got the others checked.

She and Michaela had been wrong at Kisame's breed. He wasn't a pitbull. He was an American Bulldog, which explained his slight under-bight and wrinkles.. Either way, people were intimidated by the larger than normal puppy. Well..the older people and the farmers were. The wannabee gangsters in town liked them.

Shelby has friends and connections from people all over the town. Rich to poor, Nice to mean, and White to black with all the peanut butter in between. She snickered at the wannabees. They thought they were bad and hot-shit, until a cop car goes by, or worse- they piss someone off and they wanna fight. Shelby thought it was funny when Kisame snapped at Frankie when he called him ugly.

Such a good puppy.

"Oh, hi Ms. Wu." The elderly 80 year old was working in her garden. The old broad didn't look a day over 60. Strong with a desire to invite everyone to have some lemonade and talk with her in her garden. Shelby had helped plant lillies in her garden a while ago in act. "Hel-lo Rin! How are you to-day?" Ms. Wu came over here from China before WWII with her husband. Unfortunately, apparently, she and her husband were taken to the 'relocation camps' during the war, losing the store they had.

Somewhere she had moved down to Oklahoma with her family. She was good friends with Shelby's late father and late grandfather. She didn't learn English until after her daughter went to school and learned the language, in turn teaching it to her mother. Ms. Wu still had issues, but she gets it.

She couldn't say Shelby, so the teen had her call her by her middle name 'Lynn', but it came out 'Rin'.

"Rin! Ay-ya! Where did that bruise come from? That abusive man hit you again?" The elder exclaimed. She waved her small pink trowel around. Tobi whined, looking at Shelby. What was the old woman talking about?

"Abusi...Oh no..Ms. Wu! I got this when I fell off my coffee table! Where did you here this?" The teen tried to explain, but the small woman didn't seem to believe it. "Hmm..remember..man weak spot his nu-" "Ms. Wu!"

"If you need it I have bat!" "Ms. Wu, I'm not with anyone!" It would be awhile before Shelby could calm the protective old woman down. The akatsuki watched in wonder. Kisame laughed with his tongue out. This granny had fire!

"Ms. Wu! There is no need for Mr. Wu's whaling spear!"


	10. Chapter 10

Calming Ms. Wu down from her rampage was a bit difficult. Especially when she tried to march down the road with her late husbands spear, cursing in Chinese. Ms. Wu stopped right in her tracks when she marched right in front of Tobi. The old woman lunged down and snatched him up, real fast. She had brought him close to her face, speaking lowly in her native tongue. Tobi was silent in her grasp. Soon, after a heated stare, the elder placed him down again. Ms. Wu dragged her gaze on each puppy. She turned to Shelby, a serious look on her face.

* * *

><p>Mei Wu was an old woman. She had lived a very long time, doing many things. She had done great things in her time. Raised a family with many children who never seem to call her. She was wise. She could also tell that those were no dogs. They were dangerous. In fact, they weren't even dogs. She could feel it deep down.<p>

Mei Wu tightened the grip on her spear, and prepared to tell the young girl she had come to care for of the demons. They were strange demons. This was the first time she saw such tame dog demons. They weren't mangy looking, or sickly. In fact, each one had a human sentience in their eyes. No regular dog is like that. They were dog demons right? Or shapeshifters...either way, the one with the orange face.. he had marked Shelby as his. That was clear. What were the demons intentions? They seemed borderline protective of the young girl- but why? Did they plan on devouring her? ...Where they going to spirit her away? Like her sister? She looked at the young girl.

No. They kept her safe from that boy. If they weren't with her, who knows what worse he would have done than that black eye? That Barthow boy was always pushy with her. He needed a lesson in manners. All of them did.  
>But legally, she isn't allowed anywhere near at least three boys that Shelby had dated, due to the ex-martial arts master going after those terrible boys. That Heinrich kid broke her wrist and fractured a rib. She broke his arm. It was self defense of course! She just scolded him until he tried to swing at her! She didn't instigate anything! ...She won't always be around to watch Shelby..She needed protection..<p>

* * *

><p>She glared at the dogs- if that's even what they are- "Rin..."<p>

Shelby was watching Zetsu sniff at Ms. Wu's flowers. "Yeah? What is it Ms. Wu?" The old woman looked at her. "Rin, they will get big..have you taken them hunting yet? That redneck friend of yours..Take them to him, it do good to get dogs started early."

Shelby thought about it. It would be vital to train them at this age..plus they needed something to do- get rid of that energy and bloodlust..Her stuffed animals couldn't take much more..nor her on these constant walks. "Ms. Wu, that's not nice to call Kenny that. ...though it is true.." She said with a frown. Ms. Wu just waved her hand, tiny pink shovel in one, whaling spear in the other. "Most of town redneck! Hick! Wannabee! It mix of everything. He-" She pointed the gardening tool at Kisame,"That one has bloodlust. He need outlet! So that one!" Zetsu.

"You might as well teach them to pull sled! You have so many..and more will come." Shelby's eyes widened behind the glasses. "More? I won't have more than 15, that's for sure..but why a sled? It never snows here." Ms. Wu just huffed,"It always good to prepare! Now- I'm sure you have much to do! This old woman have flowers to tend to.." She shoo'd the girl and her dogs away, watching them walk down the street. She scolded the teenage boy next door for staring after the girl in tight yoga pants. Whether it was that girls butt, or the dogs, it was always something.

She sighed. She had some research to do..

The small, little old woman went back to her gardening.

* * *

><p>Shelby had stopped at the park, sitting on the old merry go round. It was repainted red and yellow recently. When she was little, it was red, blue, and yellow with green handles. Now it's bland..<p>

She had firmly told the dogs to _not _chase after anything. She had to be specific. Last time Kisame went going after a very large toad. Oh lord what a bloody sight...Worse, he brought it back to her. Dropped it right at her flip flop wearing feet. Oh no. Never again. Last night, Zetsu brought her a dead possum. He had eaten half of it.

_Oh!_

Shelby swallowed the bile rising in her throat at the thought. She could see blood and guts but some things are just...ew. Like spiders..and most bugs..

Paws were on her knees. It was Deidara. He barked, nosing towards her bag. "Again?" She asked. The retreiver gave her a large puppy smile. "It's not gonna make it grow faster you know.." She stated, reaching into the bag and fishing out a rubber dog brush. She spun her hand,"Turn." The blond dog turned around, facing the other way. "Sit." He sat. The brunette began to gently brush through the short fur. The other massaging the sore skin on the pup. Deidara's tail was slowly thumping.

Shelby kept an ear out. She always did. So it was no surprise when she jerked her head up when the silence was broken by hollering and whooping. A group of middle schoolers where coming up. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to take any chances. She called the dogs back in. She gave a sharp whistle, and puppy heads lifted up. She called out,"Co'mon!" It took a bit, then she called again. They seemed to get the message. And Kisame came charging. Tobi wasn't even to far, just a few feet away. The others came up swiftly, Zetsu bringing up the rear.

They gathered around her legs. "Stay close. Don't get to far..We will leave soon." Instead of the puppies leaving like she expected, they didn't even get three feet away from her. They stayed. And Zetsu was eyeing those loud kids, who where getting closer and closer...

Shelby had put the dog brush away when she heard someone call. "Hey!"

She looked up, and scrunched her face.

Dean's bratty little brother.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ble. I guess I'm slowly losing the ability to write. God damnit. I've also become to attached to this story. So I'm just gonna continue this one instead of rewriting it._

_HOWEVER._

_I've been drawing stuff for this left and right. Some of it has even been uploaded to my Deviantart. Painted-Panda is my username if you want to check anything out over there. TT_TT Also, does anyone know any GOOD Naruto characters in the real world fics? I mean like ones that make logical sense. So no girl living in mansion, no 'random' crazy girl, no girl who lives on her own at a young age. Shelby, legally, lives with her mom- but her mom is never home. This story itself is kind of illogical, because who would keep so many dogs in a little house besides a hoarder? I've been wanting to read some lately, but all I can find are unrealistic ones.._

_So this note over, lets begin!_

* * *

><p>Shelby clenched her hands into fists, glaring daggers at the little bastard. Below her, Deidara tensed by her legs, recognizing the 12 year old boy. "Hey! What're you doin out of your house? You never come out!" The boy whined out. God, she hated this kid. "Well Jam<em>ie<em>, what I do is nothing of your concern." Shelby replied, purposely calling him by a feminine name. "Hey! My name's James NOT JAMIE!" James shouted, cheeks red. His friends didn't bother hiding their smiles and laughs. "And how would you know if I ever left my house or not? Are you stalkin' me now?"_ 'His stupid brother probably has him watchin' me..' _

The young blond gripped his iPhone in his hand,"Why would ah wanna watch you? You're weird! Never comin' out yer house! 'N who talks to their dogs like they're people?!" "So you were watching my house." Shelby snarked. "No!" James tried denying.

James quickly tried reverting to the old sexism talk. Much like his father..and his brother. "Yer a girl anyway, what would you know? You should've been married to mah brother already!" The kid started yammering about how she needed to stay in the kitchen, and tried pressuring her (and failing) to go back to his brother. Shelby ignored him, her face blank as she thought of what to cook later. Maybe some boar meat spaghetti? Boar meatloaf? She had to use the ground boar meat in the refrigerator soon, or else it would go bad. "Y'know, if you told him you were sorry, he'd _maybe_ take you back." Shelby leaned forward, a scowl set. "Now why would _I _want to go back to him? Sorry to burst your bubble Jamie-baby, but.." She changed her tone, setting it soft, as if she was speaking to a small child. _"I broke up with your cheating brother. Maybe if he could keep it in his pants, he'd still have me."_

Her hand stroked Deidara, who was behind her legs. He didn't want any of the brats grabbing him. One of the kids reached out to Kisame, who snapped at the kid. He smelled nasty. "Hey! Stop bothering my dogs!" Shelby growled, her upper lip curling. The kid looked at her nervously. Shelby wondered what stories that idiot Dean told them, most likely lies if he claimed he broke up with her.

James looked like a puffer fish. He had his cheeks puffed up in anger. "You're lying! Dean broke up with you because you were to promuscis!" "You mean promiscuous. And if anyone is the whore, it's Dean. After all, he did get two girls pregnant, right? And wasn't one of those girls in your class? How's your parents dealing with that anyway?" She retorted. Shelby continued as James had a look of utter confusion, the poor soul. "In fact, just a few days ago, your precious, perfect brother came _crawling _to me at my doorstep." He looked lost for words. "To top it all off, he seemed so _guilty_ and _sorry_ for what he'd done, that he even gave me this precious baby." She reached down picked up Deidara, holding him close.

"Now, don't you think it'd be a shame if Dean magically got reported for animal cruelty?" She stroked the shivering pup, a calculating look in her eye. "I actually have proof now, it wouldn't be that hard to just..oh, I don't know.. go up to the station.." Kisame leaned against her leg, his tongue out his mouth. He looked up, giving that doggy grin that only bully breeds seemed to give. "He'd most likely get a few years in prison.. I can imagine with his pretty, pretty looks that he'd make those inmates real happy."

The girl drug her gaze to the boys. "Now, if that's all, go away Jamie." "..I-I'm not a girl.." He mumbled, not really protesting. Another boy spoke up, his eyes barley poking out from under his beanie. "You can't make us leave. This is public property." The others brightened up at this, smug looks entering some of their faces. Shelby sniffed at the air. "Well, true I can't.. but I do know all your parents.." Those boys looked very confused. "And ya'll smell awfully like weed.." A panicked look soon spread.

Shelby smiled. Sometimes living in a small town counted.


	12. Chapter 12

Kisame stared at the door with agitation. The girl had been gone for almost 3 hours and 32 minutes...and 15 seconds. 16. 17. 18..god dammit. He sighed, blinking his eyes. The shinobi-turned-dog was..puzzled at the feelings he had. Nobody meant this much to him. Ever. But her...this...'Shelby'. She took care of him, spoke to him so lovingly.. if only she knew. He grinned with his teeth shining. Would she still feel the same if she knew? What if..she didn't mind the skin? The teeth..? His...

"You are concerned." Itachi was sitting next to him. "You are not the only one facing themselves with this brand of trouble." The small puppy stated. '_Wow. He actually spoke a sentence.' _Kisame thought to himself. Itachi set his eyes to the door. There were claw marks on it from Tobi scratching at it. "It's..maddening." Kisame admitted. His ear twitched, Zetsu had turned the TV on. The sounds of the stupid kid and a yellow dog echoed from the living room. The sounds of adventure coming in.

"She's the one, un." Deidara came up behind. "She's the one, un! I wonder how my life would have been if she was there in the beginning, un." The duo turned, forming a semi circle with the blond puppy. "If she was there from the start, you would have killed her. Or blown her up." Itachi told him, unconsciously willing his sharingan into view. Too bad he had no chakra to do so.

"No I-!" Deidara started, only to sigh in defeat. "I wouldn't have given her the time of day, un."

_The scene opened into a bubbly-ish shoujo anime setting. The bishie in question headed into view._

_Deidara walked down the street, readying himself to go collect a mission from the Kage. Is hair was loose, not in his usual ponytail fashion that he would adopt later. Walking past an art store, a plump girl with long brown hair came up to him."Oh Deidara-senpai~! It's so nice to see you. I made you-" She had a dress on, a painting of a bird in her hands. "Get lost, un. I don't have time for boring girls." The dreamy sequence ended with Deidara walking away and Shelby having tears fall anime-ish from her face. "But Senpai!" _Her two low-hanging pigtails blew dramatically in the wind. The scene faded to black.__

Kisame could feel the sweat drop on his head. "I probably would have scared her away.." The missing mist nin said depressed. The two were currently imagining the scenarios in their heads.

_The scene came into being in a weird black and white setting._

_A tall, muscular behemoth walked into a tea shop, walking to his usual spot. The shinobi was monstrous. His muscles bulged and his face ugly. He turned his head, glaring at the other customers below him. He saw a vision come before him, wearing the cute green uniform that the tea girls usually wore. She was new. She was cute. And she was nervous. She eyed him, gripping the tray close to her. "G-good aftern-noon sir." He leaned down and grinned at her, his sharp teeth in her view. She gasped, her fear showing. She stood there silent for a moment, before Kisame broke the silence. "Aren't you gonna ask me what I want..?" "Oh! I'm sorry!" She bowed slightly, in apology. "What would you like, s-sir..?" She inquired uncertainly. The monster grinned, his shadow growing taller. "You." The girl screamed ad the darkness enveloped her._

The vision was cut off before Kisame could finish. It was too much. He and Deidara whined about it, knowing it was true. Shelby wouldn't have gone near them. She never stays near men who treat her so. She wouldn't stand for it.

"I wouldn't go near her." Itachi slowly said. There was no vision, as he knew how it would go. He would never have the time. All his spare time went to Sasuke. Everything else was work,work,spy,work,work. He wouldn't even let he see him. He maybe would have watched her a little, before his interest vanished.

It was odd. Shelby became so ingrained with them, that it was weird to think on how she would have fit into their lives before. She didn't. She would have been ignored or killed.

It was a dark day indeed.

It got even worse when the door opened and Shelby came through hugging something to her chest. "Boys! I'm home! And I brought something!"

Itachi looked up at her, his tail slightly wagging. It stopped dead.

_Oh no._

Snuggling into her low cut shirt, was a fluffy white puppy with pinkish eyes. Shelby cooed at him, petting his long white fur. "I found him in a parking lot! Isn't he adorable? I couldn't leave him.." She took on that doting tone.

_"Thank you Lord Jashin! You have smiled upon me!"_

Kami help them all.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is just filler in a way I guess. I honestly have no idea where I'm going plot wise. _

_Should I keep the Akatsuki as dogs? Or by someway they become their true forms? Any ideas? Sorry this isn't very long. But I can't think of anything else.._

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was dark and dreary around the house. Well, to Tobi and Kisame it was. They glared at Hidan, who was currently being brushed lovingly by the girl. The poor woman had no idea who was in her lap as she cooed sweet words at the white puppy. Kisame wanted to tear his head off, perhaps in a similar fashion he did to Aquaman. Yes. That's what he'll do. When Shelby was gone, and Hidan was alone, that's what he'll do!<p>

"Aww.. you're too cute." She stroked the white fur lovingly, cooing at the Jashinist. "Just to keep up with the pattern, I think I'll call you Hidan." Either Hidan didn't hear her, or he didn't care. Wait..was that albino asshole drooling?!

Kisame growled at the image before him. That should be him damn it! _"Jealous, fuckboy?" _Hidan grinned from above. _"Shut the hell up Hidan. Pein isn't here to save you. Neither is your boyfriend." _Kisame said, devilishly. If there was one way to win this, it was to get Hidan in trouble. Hidan looked angry. _"Fuck off Fishfuck!" _He barked, making Shelby jump. "Puppy! What's wrong...?" She ran her nimble fingers through his soft fur. Hidan growled at the blue dog. _"Wanna say that again asshole!?" _Kisame repeated what he said, purposely egging Hidan into a rage. It worked.

Hidan flew from Shelby's warm lap, intent on shredding Kisame to pieces. How dare he! "_Jashin-sama will taste your blood!" _He landed on the blue puppy, tearing an ear with his teeth. How dare this heathen!

"Puppy!"

FWAK

One moment Hidan was in top of Kisame, the next, he was on his back.

Above him, the girl stood, an angry look upon her face. "That was _not_ nice!" She pointed at him. "No." He barked at her. Did this bitch just do what he thought she did? Kisame took this opportunity to ham it up. He rolled on his side, whimpering loudly. Deadly Seven Swordsman be damned. He wanted attention damn it. "Aww..poor baby." Shelby picked the missing nin up, the large puppy practically taking up her entire lap and spilling out of her arms. She rubbed his shredded ear, hoping it didn't hurt to badly.

Kisame was just eating it up all the while. He's never gotten this much positive attention from anyone, least from a cute girl. His thin tail waved back and forth, showing how happy he was. Those gentle hands ran all over his body, scratching and giving loving pets. "My poor Kisame.." Oh how he loved that.

Hidan was still on his back in shock.

This was not going to plan.

Time for Plan B. See this bitch naked and brag about it in front of FishFuck.

A devilish grin spread across his face. The white Akita puppy was up to no good, that was for sure.

Tobi watched intently. He would not hesitate to throw Hidan over to that old hag Ms. Wu. That old woman would spear him through with that huge stick of her husbands.

He better not get out of line.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kisame! That's not nice!"

_"Get your fat ass off me fishfuck!" _Kisame was currently sitting on Hidan. The blue dog whined at Shelby, scratching his back feet against Hidan's back. The white Akita was being flattened by the larger dog. Kisame just dug his feet in more, 'on accident'. He's 'just a baby' after all.

While Kisame was getting scolded, Zetsu watched out the window with intent eyes. The dog didn't know what he was waiting for, but it seemed right to gaze outside. His ears twitched at the sounds behind him. It was odd, to say the least.

Zetsu was great at his job. Information gathering, spying, eati- I mean, disposing of evidence, the point is he is good at what he does. Before most of the current members of the Akatsuki even joined, Zetsu watched them. He observed the members- picking up how they treat others, what they like, what they dislike, and how well they take to things. It was needed to make sure Madara picked the right members.

His black ear swiveled towards the commotion behind him. Kisame never acted like this before. Then again, from what he knows, Kisame never really had friends nor family. He was loyal to his own certain extent. There was no question on how loyal he was to Akatsuki, the man literally gave his life for it. However...

The girl.

Zetsu was seeing her warm face in his mind. This brought an issue. He looked over to Sasori, who was still on weak from his maltreatment from his first few weeks of 'new life'. It seems Sasori thought the same. He was staring at a wall blankly. He was forced to eat again not to long ago. The girl made him eat as a last resort if the red puppy did not want to. Sasori told him he thought about adding her to his collection. Not as a battle puppet. Perhaps a decorative doll?

_She doesn't deserve that and you know it._

**_She's pretty cute. Maybe we could steal her from him after he does it?_**

_That's not going to happen. I like her enough. She's sweet to her flowers._

**_She's sweet enough to eat._**

_Stop that! We're not eating her! _

**_..._**

_..._

**_...She'd give us diabetes anyway. Too Sweet._**

Zetsu argued with himself more and more. It seems Shelby had even gotten to him, a little bit. That sly woman.. how did she worm herself in without him noticing? He wasn't the only one either.

The oh-so few members that Shelby has within her home were hooked. They were content- Zetsu even dare say- genuinely happy. Well, if you count the 'you're a dog now' out. Other than that fact, as well as some personal issues, they were in fact happy.

Zetsu heard a car door and looked outside the window again, Tobi joining him. _"What is it?" _Tobi asked, voice slightly masked. They still weren't very used to the metal beasts. _"There is someone here." _Zetsu replied, taking in the beatup truck. He could see a man within. He stepped out, looking rough. His hair was the same color as Shelby's and was slightly receding.

Zetsu's information gathering skills told him that this man used drugs recreationally.

**_"I don't know who it is, but I don't like them." _**Zetsu growled, yipping softly at the window. Shelby heard this and walked over to the window. "Zetsu? What's wrong?" She ran her hand on his back. Petting him gently, Shelby peered out the window, her face slowly shifting into one of nervousness. "Ah Shit." She sighed. "John's here."

Shelby watched her older brother look around, most likely searching for their mother's car. He shuffled up the sidewalk, going for the door. She watched the doorknob turn. John was trying to open the door. When he found that the door was locked, he banged on it harshly.

Kisame growled at the door, and then he barked. "Shh." Shelby shushed him, tapping his nose. "It's just my..brother." She grumbled out the last part, marching for the door. "Wait a minute damn it!" She shouted, knowing her older sibling could hear her. _'He better not be asking for money again.'_ She thought, knowing most likely what he would spend it on. She unlocked the door, her face blank. With a twitching eye, she greeted the man. "Hey." He grinned,"Sup Muff." He stepped inside, looking around. "Is mom home?" He inquired, hands in his pockets. Shelby craned her head up to look at him. "No. You know she's almost never here anyway." The man scoffed, knowing it was the truth. He looked down and took notice of the dogs.

"When did you get this pit?" He motioned towards Kisame, who gave him a dirty look. He didn't like the way the oil-stained man look at him. "He's not mine." Shelby said, petting the blue dog. "Kisame is Michaela's dog. So is Itachi, the one on the couch." She pointed him out, the small puppy was watching them from the brown couch.

John ran hand through his short hair. "So uh, you mind tellin' me what that fucker Bartow was doin' here?" Shelby sighed in irratation. "The asshat was trying to apologize. Again. Told him to fuck off. Again."

The air grew tense. "So what happend to your eye then?"

"Uggghhhhhh." Why does everyone think that she gets beat?!


End file.
